


After The Musical

by Isabel3710



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Crofter's Organic Spread (Sanders Sides), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, I wrote this last minute, Isabel's Books, Logan Loves Crofter's, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Post-Episode: Crofters - The MUSICAL!, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, not my best work, sander sides - Freeform, this could be better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: After the Crofter's Musical Logan goes missing.





	After The Musical

It had been only been five hours and thirty minutes since Thomas since he, Logan, and Roman sung about the Crofter’s sponsorship and the revival of Logan’s Berry Jam. Patton was now in the kitchen humming the song to himself as he worked on making dinner for his family, Virgil was sitting on the counter top playing on his phone while he ate a piece of toast covered with Crofter’s. 

The kitchen was filled with a sense of peace, and then Roman burst into the room. 

“Do you mind?” Virgil asked, looking up. his voice was filled with annoyance. 

“Yes I do Panic At The Everywhere!” Roman declared “but I am not here for you, I am looking for Logan.”

“Well I haven’t seen him.” Virgil replied “what about you Patton?”

Morality paused and looked up “no I haven’t..” He said with a frown. “So we go look for him?”

“That proubly be best.” Roman said. 

Virgil got off the counter and they began to look.

\----

About a half an hour later the group stood outside the dark blue, wooden door of Logan’s room. “Remind me again why we didn’t look here from the start?” Virgil asked.

“Uh… because Logan wasn’t here to tell us where to look?” Roman said, his response sounded more like a question. 

Anxiety shrugged “eh I guess that's true.” 

Patton reached out, grasping the doorknob and opened the door. Walking in they found that Logan’s room looked the same as it always had. Neat and organized. However one thing was out of place, the closet door was slightly open. 

The Moral Side frowned “that's odd..” He moved over and opened the closet door the rest of the way “Logan?!” He gasped and quickly Roman and Virgil where by his side. 

Sitting in the corner was Logan spurned by Logan’s Berry coffeters jars (many of which where empty) and a few packages of biscuits. Logan himself was busy eating out of one of the cans messily with a spoon, when he saw them he froze and looked up. 

“Oh..” He said awkwardly “salutations.”

“Are you okay Kiddo?” Patton asked the same time Roman said.

“What are you doing?”

Logan sat awkwardly and began to slowly wiped away the jam that covered his face. “I am enjoying fresh, organic, preserves.”

“Well, were glad your okay Kiddo” Patton replied. 

“Why were you worried?” Logic asked them. 

“We couldn’t find you dude.” Virgil answered “what were you thinking hiding?”

The Logical side shrugged. “Well.. I suppose I didn’t want to share.”

Virgil snorted “course you didn’t specs, didn’t you think of how we can just conjure up as much Crofter’s as we want.. Well within reason anyways.”

Logan looked at him “yes but I am still not sharing.”

“We don’t care about that kiddo” the fatherly trait said, “but it's time for dinner… unless all those Crofter’s you’ve been eating has ruined your appetite.” 

“No they have not.” Logan declared standing up “shall we have dinner then?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have a great! Please leave a kudos and subscribe. I have a lot of exciting one-shots coming up so stayed tuned!  
Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!  
-Isabel


End file.
